villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Consequences
Kadan and Zaiynde were already finishing off some nearby enemies, Kadan choking two men into the dark depths of unconsciousness, whilst Zaiynde was restraining any others that found their way to attack Kadan. Zaiynde took into the nearby building made of pure gold, intent on nabbing himself a certain jewel, which was protected by the guards of the building,and within seconds, Zaiynde came walking out, holding a purple colored necklace. "Look at what we've got, Kadan! These fuckers couldn't handle me!" Zaiynde rudely screamed, laughing all the while. "Another priceless artifact to take once we arrive for the meeting, eh?" Zaiynde held the Jewel of Aharct in hand, smirking all the while at his new prize. Kadan, who just finished making two fall unconscious grunted, "Won't everyone be surprised." He dead-panned. "You.... Won't get.. Away." One remaining guard was left, standing up for every other one that had fallen. "No damn way you're still standing." Zaiynde screamed angrily. Kadan sighed only to grunt seconds later. Zaiynde smirked, "Fine, I'll watch you take the bitch down." Kadan nodded slightly, powering up a mighty attack, by putting his hands together, he focused some energy, an orb with crackling dark energy formed above his head. This attack seemingly enough to wipe out a whole battalion if Kadan needed to. Zaiynde smirked, "Say bye-bye, bitch." He waved at the beaten guard, who couldn't even walk. Kadan, finally powering up the attack enough, grabbed it with his own two hands, and swung it in the guard's direction, to which it swiftly floated toward the weakened human. "I FOUND YOU, BASTARD!" cried a voice uncomfortably familiar to Zaiynde. Like a glowing, blue bullet, Hecate zipped toward him, enveloped with energy, slamming straight into his chest with the surprising power of a sledgehammer. Getting somewhat surprised, Zaiynde gets knocked back, mainly taken down by the surprise of the fairy, standing straight, Zaiynde gets angry. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kadan's attack dissapates, as the distraction of Hecate changed his concentration, he turns to look at Hecate, and shakes his head, grunting, as he approached Zaiynde and stood by him. "Hecate. Enough." Karma's voice was distant and commanding. "We have a place to be and we cannot afford distractions." Chu-ya follows appears nearby, along with Luck and Thirteen. Zaiynde looks to Karma, then to Kadan, "Look! I bet YOU fucked her up! She doesn't look like the Karma we knew!" "If we did, we were only contributing factors, idiot." Kadan once more dead-pans. "We can't have any more distractions." Nearby, the guard that was still standing moved foreward. "Are you.. guys.... reinforcements?" He wheezed from earlier damage. "No," Karma said, brutally honest. She turned to Zaiynde and Kadan. "What happened here?" "Why does it fucking matter to you?!" Zaiynde spoke aloud. "Shut. Up, Zaiynde." Kadan stated. "We just robbed this place, now, excuse us, we must be leaving." Kadan stated, turning around as if he never met Karma before, and walking along the path. "You're lucky, bitch!" Zaiynde told the guard. He flipped everyone off before following Kadan. Luck felt anger boil within himself, Chu-ya didn't really think much of the gesture. Karma stiffened up, before turning away. "Let's go," she said. "Where's the escape to this planet that we're searching for?" Luck looked at Karma, "You know that 'meeting' Zaiynde keeps blabbing of? Well, supposedly, where Strazio meets is where the transport is." Luck states. "That's.. Only a legend..." The nearby guard states. Luck smirks, "It's most likely true as well." The guard turns around and goes to help his friends after Kadan's and Zaiynde superior strike. Chu-ya looks to Karma, "What do you wish to do, warrior?" "I want to confront Strazio for myself," Karma responded. "It seems that they are connected somehow to this Seya and the rogue Secrets." "Very well. Allow me to gain the location of Kadan and Zaiynde." Chu-ya states, "Their energies vanished seconds ago, which leads me to believe they are already where they need to be." Luck smirks, nodding to Chu-ya's idea, as she searches for the Nazlarian and Azonien's location, using Order as her source. Thirteen held the crystal that Arbiter gave him; the crystal that contained a particularly important memory, a message for Karma once she was ready for it. He then shook his head and placed it back into his pocket. She's not ready... "I've found them." Using her power of Chaos, Chu-ya uses it to teleport everyone, they all appear in front of a large, pure white castle, though with it's beauty, radiates dark energies. "Nice decorating." Luck states, before floating to the door, he uses some of his magic on it, making the door suddenly vanish into nothingness. "If we must hurry, it's imperitive to confront them." He states. Karma was already walking into the castle, determined and cold. Zaiynde was in the room, tending to a nearby glass case, neatly cleaning it, though he turned around instantly, "WHAT THE FUCK?! I thought we just left you people!!" Luck smirked, "Surprised?" Zaiynde "How the Hell did you find yourselves here?" Zaiynde asked, bewildered. "Teleportation, dweeb!" Hecate smirked at Zaiynde. "Let's go," Karma said, walking past Zaiynde and deeper into the castle. A metal door slams down, imbibed with magic disallowing any progress. "Sorry dickwads, but I can't allow anyone past." Zaiynde made a symbol that floated up into the ceiling. "Now they'll know you're here. I'm s-" Zaiynde cuts off whatever he was about to say. "I'll kick all of your asses!!" Forming thousand of symbols suddenly, Zaiynde attacks the whole group. Luck blocks the attack with an energy shield of his. Karma calls upon the energies of Chaos, and focuses them into the floor beneath Zaiynde's feet. The floor ripples and distorts before blowing apart. "What the-" Exclaimed Zaiynde, who jumps barely in the nick of time, getting himself somewhat hurt in the process, he landed on the other side of the room, and wrote a symbol, "I can't let you kiddies pass, my reputation and life are at stake, I'm sure either of us would slaughter the other, but how 'bout a kamikaze attack?" The symbol grows an insane size, taking up the whole room. Zaiynde's insane laughter is heard, as he writes a symbol upon himself, "Bitches don't know 'bout my magic!!" Luck felt himself shrinking under Zaiynde's powerful energy. Chu-ya eyes widened at the slightest. "No you don't!" Karma exclaimed, palm-striking Zaiynde square in the chest before he could activate his symbol. Flying into the stone wall nearby, Zaiynde coughs, somewhat dazed, "Karma, I'm not in the mood for your damn uncaring, sudden, idiotic mood. Your damn self-preservation can be felt from miles away, and that fucking sickens me." Zaiynde grits his teeth, "But now, my attack will slaughter us all." Zaiynde smirks slightly, not fearing death. The symbol nearby, that had grown to a large size, was glowing with intense, red energy, it's power radiating throughout the room, undeniably powerful with strength. Karma summoned a large orb of Chaos energy in her palm. Shouting a battle-cry, she plunged it into the midst of the giant symbol; the orb began to absorb the symbol's power. Zaiynde forces it to blow up immediately, and even this attack still bursts forth a lot of energy, breaking Luck's shield, along with the one Chu-ya created seconds before the immediate attack Zaiynde appears to be damaged somewhat, though has gotten back up on his two feet, knees wobbling slightly from a severe burn, he grimaces. "There's no need for this," Karma said. "Let us by." Sweat drips down off of Zaiynde's face, realizing he can't even walk anymore due to severe nerve damage. "M-my legs.." He mutters, forming a symbol, he makes one that has enough energy to annihilate the entire castle. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT LIFE NOW!! I CAN'T FUCKING WALK! WHAT IS A LIFE LIKE THAT?!" He screams, some form of tears coming down his face from obvious physical and mental pain. Karma walks over to Zaiydne and places two fingers on his forehead, imbibind her touch with the power of Order. "Calm yourself." "Aw... How cute. Your gesture is adorable, although useless." ''Seya's voice is heard. ''"How about a little game? It's called 'Have the man who can't walk anymore, slaughter everyone?', it's a great game, so I've heard." Zaiynde eyes suddenly turn blood red, though he seems to have a clear conscious, "W-what?" The scythe he held earlier appears, within his hand, and he suddenly swings at Karma. "What the Hell?" Karma leapt back, missing the scythe by less than an inch. "I've no time for your games, Seya." Karma said through her teeth. "Well this is the new part of the game. You see, his nerves say he can't make any movement now. He's lost his legs. But I say otherwise. Onward! Foreward! To Death, shall he come!" Zaiynde takes a first slow step, but suddenly leaps at Karma, swinging and slicing at Karma. "S-stop me! Fucking kill me or something!!" Karma summons a cord made out of white energy. Humming with the raw power of Order, the rope winds itself around Zaiynde and binds him tightly in place. "I have no desire to kill you." Karma said coldly. "It's Seya whom I want destroyed." Zaiynde's scythe falls down to the ground, along with Zaiynde himself. The metal door blocking the way up higher into the castle flies up, opening the path, Zaiynde's eyes return to their pure gold. "Damn it!! Fuck you all!" Zaiynde struggles, trying to at least free himself. Luck on the other hand, smirks, "Come on, we've got to go up!" He already takes his leave, Chu-ya slowly going up the nearby staircase that was behind the metal door. Karma looks to Zaiynde one last time before turning around. Snapping her fingers, she calls upon the power of Order to heal Zaiynde's legs slowly. "Your nerves are severed." Karma said as she walked to the stairs. "Give it time to heal. In the meantime, don't try to get up and stop us." She disappeared. Zaiynde growls angrily as they leave, "Damn bitch...." He smirks slightly, albiet grudgingly, "Thanks...." Who? Luck lead everyone to the top of the staircase, to reveal a large ovular room, mirrors encased on the walls, roses, tulips, and daisies in vases, lining the walls. A metal door blocking an arch at the other end, obviously a way up. And in front of the door stood a biege cloaked figure. Luck stared at this being, as Chu-ya came up. Luck piped up, "Who are you?" "..." Was the indifferent, silent, dead response. "If you are simply going to stand there, then let us pass." Karma said. "I'd prefer not to fight those I have no business with." There was silence. The taciturnity could be sliced with Excalibur, and even then, it would survive the blow. The cloaked figure just stood there. Not even moving an inch. This person, this being, was as solid as stone. Luck stared at this eerie figure, not even growing any courage to speak to the estranged figure. Even though no movement, everyone could feel eyes from the figure on them. From the figure, to the group. From the group, to the figure. Continually, silence just seemingly froze time, as if there was no maddened Secret running around, slaughtering people. As if there was no Seya. As if there were no Strazio. Just this... Quaint, estranged, eerie figure, staring.. Just staring at them. "Ri-i-ight," Hecate said, fluttering by. "We'll just be moving along now..." The figure didn't even budge when Hecate fluttered by, seemingly oblivious to everything but what stood in front of it. The metal door still stood, not granting them any form of exit. Calling a blast of chaos energy into her hand, Karma hurled it at the door. Rebounding off, the blast died away immediately, leaving no trace of an attack at the door. Luck tried his bet, using a blast of his power, it rebounded off as well, though flew around the room, bounding off of mirrors until it died. Thirteen walked up and investigated the door closely. He rapped a fist against it. "I'm pretty sure this is iron. It's also magically reinforced. But still, perhaps I can transmute it." He lifted a small slab of chalk from his pocket and began to sketch a rough circle on the metal surface. Instantly, a hand smashed against Thirteen's, the cloaked one stood there, standing right next to Thirteen, still, this being made movement, but appears to have stopped once more. Thirteen instinctively threw a kick at the figure the moment he was attacked. Vanishing, the figure reappears on Thirteen's left side, putting a finger on Thirteen's shoulder, they vanish together, only to make Thirteen reappear at the other end of the room. The cloaked one appearing back at the iron door. From the robed confines of the arms, came two energy swords, and thus, the battle against the cloaked one began, as it ran toward Karma, swinging the swords in a masterful fashion. Karma extended her palms and two blades formed from pitch-black energy emerged. She charged toward the figure and exchanged blows. The figure parried each blow, and with each parried attack, it's moves became faster and less readable. Obviously someone skilled in the art of swordfighting. With each blow, it slowly became apparent this one was powerful indeed. Hecate struck at the figure from behind, calling forth a swarm of her phantoms. Vanishing in a swirl of energy, the cloaked figure reappeared at the iron door. Gathering red energy, the figure shot it out at the mirros which reflected the attack, to which Chu-ya used Order to protect everyone, though, even with this, the energy would be too immense and shatter said barriers. Hecate, small and tiny as she was, managed to dodge- Karma and Thirteen weren't so lucky. Category:Story Category:Storyarcs